Good chronometric performance of a mechanical timepiece movement depends on the regularity of operation of the escapement mechanism comprised therein. It also depends, more particularly, on the consistency of the torque delivered to the escape wheel throughout the unwinding of the barrel or barrels.
The best results are obtained with so-called constant force escapement mechanisms, which deliver the same amount of energy at each impulse of the balance wheel. Such mechanisms are, however, complex and expensive.